


fragility

by honey_fig



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Light Smut, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 19:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11065473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honey_fig/pseuds/honey_fig
Summary: Even in the lewdest of instances, Eliza Schuyler Hamilton was a shining beacon of innocence.Alexander could swear on his life that, even with his fingers buried inside her, she was the purest soul he'd ever had the pleasure of courting.





	fragility

Even in the lewdest of instances, Eliza Schuyler Hamilton was a shining beacon of innocence.

Alexander could swear on his life that, even with his fingers buried inside her, she was the purest soul he'd ever had the pleasure of courting. The way she moved herself ever so slightly, arched for his examination, was enough to drive him mad; the soft, gentle mewls falling from his wife's lips were music to his ears. Her chest rose and fell with each slow movement on his behalf, gasps so faint and delicate he almost didn't catch them.

Almost.

He was a mortal in the prescence of a goddess, it seemed, and he felt in no way worthy of this gift bestowed upon him- being able to gaze upon and admire the smooth, flawless skin of his delicate lover. She seemed perfect in every way, no blemishes upon her aside from marks of love left upon her hips by Alexander himself. The moonlight peeking through the drapes to glimpse the consummation cast shifting shadows across her pale frame, opening just enough to shine upon the entirety of her, but only every so often. And of course, Alexander relished every moment he got the full view of his lover's body. The gentle summer breeze through the open windows proved to the only sound beside from gentle shudders, whimpers, and his name.

God, his name. Whispered with such emotion he felt unworthy of, but he wanted to hear it this way the rest of his life. There was so much love for him in her voice, and it was a blessing upon him to know the affections she held for him even in a moment such as this. She was focused; her eyes closed and brows furrowed as if she were trying to memorize the way Alexander's hands made her come undone.

And when he saw her tense and tremble, so pure and fragile as her whimpers marked this milestone of theirs, Alexander fully devoted his entire existence to the woman stretched before him, a woman he was certainly convince was an angel sent to him from a pitiful deity gracious enough to end his squalerous misery. He knew he didn't deserve her. He knew she had every opportunity to choose someone better, someone richer, someone who wasn't so... 

_Broken_ , he reminded himself. 

But that didn't matter to him now. She had settled for him; perhaps her intention was to fix him, to make a man of such a buckwild soul. 

He had a hard time convincing himself it could be as simple as her loving him; Alexander knew in the back of his mind that men like him didn't deserve love. 

The night ended there, with little reciprocation from Eliza's behalf but he couldn't care less. The soft kisses laid upon his jaw and the soft hands running through his hair was enough for him. The way her gentle touch grazed it's way across his scalp brought an overworked mind to ease in mere seconds. With Eliza, time slowed. He could stop a second, he could take a breath, he could pick up whatever pieces of himself he may have dropped along the way. And when the moment was right, a little bit of a push would send him headfirst back into the excruciating speed of his thoughts, but this time aided by the comfort that he would receive tender kisses and delicate touches when it was time to rest again. 

As he lie with her in the dry heat of the night, listening to the soft, even breaths of his goddess drifting off to what he prayed would be a blissful sleep for her, Alexander finally understood the concept of a soul mate.


End file.
